4 Natais Com Você
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Dias especiais pedem atitudes especiais. Estar com Lily era especial para Scorpius


**4 Natais com você**

**23**

- Não tem mais jeito agora. – Scorpius passava os dedos pelo cabelo dela de forma delicada, seus olhos fixados nas chamas que estalavam na lareira. Lily apenas suspirou, pensando no porque de Scorpius querer falar sobre aquilo em todos os momentos. – Isso me assusta, Lily. – Ele disse por fim, surpreendendo a garota.

Ela abriu os olhos e o observou, ainda deitada em seu colo. Pensou em como um momento como aquele, um dia qualquer do feriado de natal, poderia ser tão simples e, ainda assim, tão maravilhoso. A neve caia sem parar do lado de fora e ela desenhava as linhas do rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos gelados. Scorpius riu.

- Você não gosta de assuntos sérios, mas teremos que falar sobre isso em algum momento.

- Mas não precisa ser agora. Não precisa interromper o _nosso_ momento, Scorpius. – Ele deu um sorriso de lado, apenas meio convencido e baixou seus olhos para encontrarem os dela.

- Você está tão linda hoje, Lily. – Ela riu, ficando vermelha, e pensando em seu cabelo amassado, sua cara de sono e todo o resto.

- O que nos faz bonitos hoje, Scorpius, é a beleza e a simplicidade desse dia. É como se algo só entrasse em harmonia aqui e agora. – Ele sorriu porque adorava quando ela começava a filosofar e concordou, pensando que ele poderia ficar preso nesse dia de natal para sempre. Só os dois, isolados pelos pesados flocos de neve que caiam, se aquecendo em frente a uma lareira e tendo o melhor momento de suas vidas.

**24**

- Eu não acredito que topei fazer isso por vocês. – Albus segurava uma caneca de chocolate quente e se encolhia em uma poltrona da sala de estar dos Potter. Scorpius estava sentado no sofá a sua frente, o braço em volta do ombro de Lily, sorrindo de uma forma convencida, mas que Albus sabia, era totalmente agradecida.

- É que você acha muito legal que o seu melhor amigo e a sua irmãzinha saiam. – Lily comentou, sorrindo radiante e entrelaçando a mão de Scorpius na sua.

- Ou eu sou um cara muito legal. – Ele deu de ombros e bebeu um gole do chocolate quente.

- Não! – Lily e Scorpius disseram em uníssono, e desataram a rir. Ele a jogou no sofá e começou a fazer cócegas, logo, os dois travavam uma batalha épica com direito a ganhar os marshmallows do outro. Durante dez minutos Albus ficou assistindo as risadas ecoando por toda a casa, abafadas somente pela neve caindo do lado de fora, e quando Lily se rendeu e os dois voltaram a se ajeitar no sofá, ele não resistiu.

- Eu acabei de perceber que só fiz isso porque vocês dois são bonitos juntos.

- Al, estávamos brincando de guerra de cócegas e somos _bonitos_ juntos? Seria melhor se fossemos idiotas ou bobos juntos. – Os dois riram, mas Albus permaneceu sério.

- É, senhorita Lily Luna, mas a forma com que ele olhava pra você... Isso muda tudo. – Os dois se olharam e sorriram. – Viu? Simples assim.

**25**

- Estou nervosa. – Ela disse, e ele segurou sua mão, como uma forma de apoio.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Scorpius olhou sorrindo para ela e Lily teve a impressão de que, por um segundo, o mundo parou de girar e ficou em silêncio, apenas observando a beleza que era estar com quem se ama.

- Bom dia filho. – Astoria e Draco entraram na sala e se sentaram no sofá a frente deles. Por um segundo, Lily contemplou exatamente o que sentiu, instantes atrás. Os dois estavam sentados de forma casual, mas perfeitamente em sintonia um com o outro, Draco estava com a mão sobre a mão da mulher e seus joelhos se tocavam quase imperceptivelmente, ambos estavam corados de frio e a garota achou que poderia enquadrar aquele momento como a definição mais simples e bonita de amor. – Bom dia...

- Lily, esses são meus pais, Draco e Astoria. – Scorpius se apressou em apresentá-los, apesar dela já conhecer seus pais de tanto que eles haviam conversado sobre esse momento. Eles sorriram e continuaram olhando pacientemente para o casal. – Pai, mãe... Essa é minha namorada, Lily.

O silêncio pairou na sala por alguns instantes. Era a primeira vez que Scorpius a chamava assim e Lily sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de sorrir. Sorrir sem motivo, só porque aquele momento era tão simples e tão perfeito que o sorriso dela era a única forma de agradecimento.

E ela pensou em como o mundo estava em harmonia quando Scorpius tirou uma caixinha do bolso e presenteou a namorada com um lindo anel. E os dois se beijaram em baixo da neve.

**26**

Era manhã de natal e Lily desceu as escadas, animada. Scorpius não tinha passado o natal com ela, mas ela o veria dentro de alguns dias. Ele tinha ido viajar com os pais e ela entendia completamente. Quando ela chegou na sala, deparou-se com seu pai e sua mãe sentados no sofá, e a sua frente... Scorpius.

- Querido, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela sorriu, radiante, feliz com a surpresa. Apressou-se em sentar ao lado do namorado.

- Eu vim trazer o presente de vocês... – Ele passou o braço pelo ombro da namorada e a abraçou. Lily sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar e ela quase esqueceu que era inverno. – Temi que não fosse chegar a tempo.

- Ele não é um amor? – Ela sorriu e o beijou rapidamente. Harry e Ginny concordaram.

- Querida, porque você não vai por uma roupa e vai lá para fora com o Scorpius? – Lily fez o que sua mãe sugeriu e seguiu com ele até o lado de fora da casa. Nevava pouco, mas o chão estava escondido por causa da tempestade da noite. Tudo parecia tão perfeitamente branco que Lily sentia-se dentro de um sonho. Era tudo tão bonito e, ao mesmo tempo, simples.

- Lily. – Ele parou na metade do caminho, as mãos dela sendo esquentadas pelas suas. Os dois se olharam e ela teve, de novo, aquela sensação de que o mundo inteiro parou em silêncio, por um milésimo de segundo, para observar o amor deles – tão forte, tão simples e bonito que era quase concreto. Lily sentia que podia estender o braço e tocar naquele sentimento. – Você... Quer se casar comigo?

* * *

**N/A:** Caixinha é muito amor e eu adoro fics que mostram o mesmo dia em anos diferentes. Enfim, fic feita pro Challenge Sazonal de Inverno eee... É isso =D Beijos e reviews.


End file.
